DNA sequencing is a fundamental tool in biological and medical research; it is an essential technology for the paradigm of personalized precision medicine. Among various new DNA sequencing methods, sequencing by synthesis (SBS) is the leading method for realizing the goal of the $1,000 genome. Accordingly, there is a need for modified nucleotides and nucleosides that are effectively recognized as substrates by DNA polymerases, that are efficiently and accurately incorporated into growing DNA chains during SBS. Disclosed herein, inter alia, are solutions to these and other problems in the art.